


Feel Today

by siriusmistake



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Female Runner Five, Hugs, Mute Runner Five, Zombies Run! 5k Trainer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusmistake/pseuds/siriusmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner Five headed toward the comms shack to receive her mission briefing, wondering who would be directing her training that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Today

**Author's Note:**

> Context: I ran to w3w2 and composed this in my head to heal my emotional pain at Maxine's mention of Sam's status. I typed it up real quick and posted it to [tumblr](http://siriusmistake.tumblr.com/post/129162237220/working-title-i-just-have-a-lot-of-feelings-i-had), then continued about my day.
> 
> I have since played through w4w1 (OW MY ENTIRE HEART) and w4w2 (so much better omg i can get some sleep tonight) and now this is no longer canon compliant, I think? Oh well. I made a few minor edits to try to reflect changes, but consider this an awkward one-scene AU, I guess. Newsflash: I really love hugs.

Runner Five headed toward the comms shack to receive her mission briefing, wondering who would be directing her training that morning. Maxine would surely be there, unless there was an emergency at the hospital, and maybe Janine would have a task for her? As she climbed the rickety staircase, she tried not to dwell on the distressing rumors about Sam's current condition.

When she pushed open the door, she was shocked to see him in his usual place in front of the microphone and scanner, looking paler than normal but otherwise healthy. He sat with his back to the entrance, helping Maxine search for something on the uncharacteristically tidy surface of his desk, but when he heard her footsteps behind him, he turned, a faint smile on his face.

"Runner... uh, you're..." Before he could finish his sentence, she closed the distance between them and grabbed him by the front of his hoodie, yanking him out of his chair and pulling him into a hug that was perhaps a little more forceful than necessary. "Wha...? I-I..." he stammered in surprise. She held him tight, trying to convey without words all the trust she felt for the man who had saved her life before they'd even met.

"Runner... Five," he sighed, resignation and exhaustion clear in his voice. "I'm fine." She pulled back to glare at him. He snorted, and reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'll _be_ fine," he amended, a gentle smile in his eyes. "That is, as long as you let go of me so I can breath properly." They loosened their grip, and the breath he'd been forced to hold came out as a quiet laugh.

After a moment of hesitation, she leaned in to give his cheek a quick kiss, nothing more than her lips ghosting over his skin before she stepped back to face him again, holding out her hand with her eyebrows raised in an expectant expression that insisted that hadn't just happened. Sam blinked in brief confusion before he smiled. "Headset, right." He reached over to the charging station and grabbed their equipment, handing it to them. "And you've got your..." His expression faltered, but then he quickly composed himself again. "You've got your backpack, good."

"Just a short supply run today, nothing too taxing," he grinned as he repeated what had become a catchphrase among the radio operators. "We'll give you the details on your way out the gate, okay?" Satisfied, she turned toward the door, settling her headset over her ears.

"Stay safe out there," Sam's affectionate voice followed her out of the comms shack. She shut the door behind her, determined more than ever to run as fast as she could and come back to Abel in once piece - to come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> And the award for silliest title goes to me, again. It's a lyric from [this thematically relevant Ingrid Michaelson song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zU3472bvdHI), if that makes it any better.
> 
> I just realized that I forgot halfway through writing that it was a training session and not a regular mission. *shrugs* This whole thing is a bit of a mess, and I'm okay with that. *goes back to crying about a certain radio operator*


End file.
